Realize
by ICloseMyEyesAndBelieve
Summary: Takes place during the current Glee season between when Kurt first met Adam and asked him out for coffee, and my take on what will happen in between and on the wedding episode on Valentine's day. After a few dates with Adam, Kurt has a huge realization about where his heart really lies. Klaine-endgame. Kadam explored, but DON'T WORRY - your fears will be resolved in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Realize

Kurt was exponentially nervous about going home tomorrow for Mr. Schue's wedding. He was excited to see all of his old friends, of course he was. But it would be the first time since Christmas that he would see Blaine.

…Blaine…

The thought of seeing him made Kurt's stomach squirm uncomfortably. It was like he was experiencing nausea and butterflies at the same time, a sensation he didn't particularly enjoy. He'd gone out on a few dates with Adam, and he really liked him. Adam was easily one of the most laid back NYADA students he'd met, he was oh-so beautiful, and his accent was sexy as hell. He'd been nervous about his first date with Adam. He wasn't remotely sure that he could be graceful on a date after how things had ended with Blaine. However, things went smoothly, and a lot better than he'd expected.

He and Adam had met up after an Adam's Apples rehearsal, and walked to the closest Starbucks. Not that there wasn't one on every corner of the block.

Adam smiled at Kurt. He could tell he was nervous.

"Kurt, you're quiet. You're not a quiet person. Why so nervous?"

Kurt turned to him on the sidewalk, eyes a little wider than normal. He barely took a breath before blurting out, "I'mnotnervous! Whydoyouthinkthat?" Adam just raised his eyebrows and smiled a little bit at Kurt's run-on reply. Kurt resigned, and huffed.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little nervous. To be honest I haven't been on a date since my last relationship ended." Kurt looked down as he walked, and fiddled with his red chenille scarf to try to make it stay put with the New York City wind whirling around.

Adam smiled, completely understanding. "Ah, the inevitable 'getting back out there' date. Well I've had loads of them, so don't feel self-conscious. I mean, it's adorable and rather endearing but you don't need to be anxious." He had quite a cheeky smile on.

Kurt flushed a little, turned to him and rolled his eyes. God, Adam's accent was sexy. "So you're saying you're quite the break-up expert, huh? Break a lot of hearts?" It was Kurt's turn to be sarcastic.

Adam chuckled, "No, I wouldn't say that. But I've had my fair share of whirlwind romances since moving to New York. I've had a few serious relationships, though. Getting over them is never easy."

"No, it's not," Kurt replied. And he mumbled, "Especially when that person is still your best friend…"

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't catch it with the wind." Adam's hair was blowing playfully in the breeze as he spoke.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled back. A change of subject was in order. "So what made you decide to come to NYADA when you did?"


	2. Chapter 2

Their first date, coffee, had gone in that direction for the rest of their time together that day. They got to know each other a bit, found out the other's performance history, why they loved performing, and what it was like to be openly gay in New York City.

It was nice. Easy, and comfortable. Adam was adorable, and a little older, which made him all the more attractive. Their second date, which Adam initiated, was dinner. They'd gone to a nice-ish place. Not fancy, but not a diner, either. It was pressure-free. Adam had asked him about how being gay in Ohio affected him in high school, and Kurt described some of the particulars. When he talked about being shoved into lockers daily, Adam had grabbed his hand, and squeezed. Kurt smiled, liking the contact. They had stayed that way until dinner came.

When they left the restaurant, Kurt had taken a little risk. It might not have been a big one, but he liked Adam. He liked the energy between them, and the fact that it was new and so _not _associated with anything that reminded him of Blaine. He grabbed Adam's hand. In public. He was worried that Adam was going to pull away, but he just smiled, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. And Kurt couldn't stop smiling, or blushing, all the way back to the subway. Adam was "dropping him off" as it were, because he lived in Manhattan, right near campus. Their conversation came to a stop at the tracks when Adam had laughed pretty loudly at something Kurt had said about men trying to wear brown slacks with black shoes.

Kurt smiled, pleased with himself that he could make Adam laugh. Adam took his hand again, and faced him, smiling. It was late, around ten, so the track was pretty deserted.

"God, Kurt. You have the most strikingly blue eyes, you know that? It was one of the first things I noticed about you when you were hanging around the bulletin board at school."

Kurt blushed. He was never good with physical compliments. "Well, I promise I don't wear colored contacts or anything."

Adam chuckled, and shook his head a little. Then, he'd taken his free hand, and tipped up Kurt's chin just slightly, and moved a little closer. Kurt's heartbeat quickened, his eyes glued to Adam's. And Adam had kissed him. A slow, gentle kiss. He pulled back a few inches to see Kurt's reaction, to make sure it was ok. Kurt was a little stunned. He hadn't kissed anyone since Blaine…

Oh, screw Blaine. Adam was hott, and had just kissed him.

Kurt made the second move, recapturing Adam's lips. As the kiss grew, Kurt's free hand moved up to the back of Adam's head, curling his fingertips in Adam's hair. They were holding each other, kissing. In the subway station. It felt amazing to be wanted that way again. Adam's lips felt incredible on his, and his hands were on Kurt's hips, holding him. As the kiss slowed, Kurt went to nuzzle Adam's nose, and his eyes flew open.

Nuzzling his nose after a kiss was something that only Blaine did. That was something Kurt always reciprocated. With Blaine.

Kurt hid his slight mishap with a smile, grabbing Adam's hand, kissing his lips lightly one more time.

"Well, Kurt, it seems your lips are just as talented as your voice". Kurt and Adam both chuckled at the cheesy line. Kurt just smiled at him.

Adam cupped Kurt's face, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "See you tomorrow." Adam squeezed Kurt's hand one more time, and headed up the stairs.

Kurt took a deep breath, and exhaled. That had been amazing, and so sweet, and completely pleasurable…

Then how come he didn't have butterflies, or feel lightheaded?


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been on exactly four dates. The third and fourth were just as pleasurable, just as fun, and a little more hot and heavy. Kurt found out that Adam was an _extremely _good kisser. And he was very attractive. But they weren't dating, per say. They weren't serious. They were seeing each other. Nothing had gone south of the waistline. Adam knew Kurt was a few years younger than him, and sex, or anything else, wasn't going to happen unless Kurt was serious with someone. And Adam was fine with that.

Kurt had noticed something during their last make-out sesh, though. He hadn't wanted to stay and hang out with Adam. He hadn't wanted to spend time with him outside their dates. Adam was cool, and they had similar interests considering they were both NYADA students. He was definitely gorgeous. But with Blaine, he was with his best friend. He never wanted to leave Blaine after kissing him like that. He was always left with a rosy, tingly feeling throughout his entire body.

It was at that moment when he realized just how much he was comparing Adam to Blaine. He realized he wasn't even close to over Blaine. Yeah, it was normal that he was comparing his ex to his new flame. But when he opened his eyes after kissing Adam, he expected to see emotion. Deep hazel-brown eyes staring back at him. He expected to be cuddled with and have his nose nuzzled. He expected a hand to come up to his cheek have a thumb brush his jaw line. He expected to be turned on as hell and ready to jump into bed.

God. He expected Blaine. He wanted Blaine. He was _visualizing_ Blaine when he kissed Adam. His best friend. The boy he never wanted to say goodbye to. The boy who told him he'd been looking for him forever.

The last time he'd seen Adam, kissed Adam, was two days ago. And after that realization, after he had a pretty heady make out session with him and realized how he really felt, he'd abruptly left. He hadn't answered Adam's texts, or calls. He'd avoided him at school. He knew Adam deserved an explanation. He was acting like a complete asshole. Kurt took out his phone, and started typing a text.

_Adam, I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I'm really not over my last relationship. I'm sorry for stringing you along. _

Kurt knew he should be having this conversation face to face, but his head was stuck on Blaine. He was leaving for Ohio TOMORROW. He hadn't talked to Rachel about any of this. He knew she was hardcore aboard the Adam train, especially because the reason Kurt and Blaine broke up was because Blaine had cheated on him.

But in the last couple of days, Kurt had really thought about things. He really thought about the time they'd been together right before Blaine had… done what he did. Kurt hadn't answered Blaine's calls half the time. He'd put work before him. He'd put his new life before the love of his life. He thought about some of Blaine's calls, and realized he had stopped saying "I love you" to Blaine on the phone. He hadn't had any idea of what was going on in Blaine's life because he was so absorbed with his own. Thinking about it now, no, Blaine definitely shouldn't have cheated and it was a complete jackass thing to do. Insensitive, cruel, and awful. He should've talked to Kurt. But… he had pushed Blaine away. He had been incredibly selfish, and had made Blaine feel isolated and alone at McKinley. He was partly at fault. He knew that, now. He wasn't sure what that meant for him and Blaine, but he knew he had to tell Blaine what he'd realized. That was the part that made him nauseous. The thought of seeing Blaine again gave him butterflies. Those gorgeous eyes, his strong arms, his mesmerizing voice. God, he had to call him.

Kurt's phone beeped. It was Adam.

_You should've told me that the other day when you left. I understand, though. It's not like we were dating. Tell a guy upfront in the future though. _

Good. At least Adam wasn't hurt. He understood. He'd talk to him, see him, and have a conversation with him when he got back from Ohio. It was 5pm… what would Blaine be doing right now? Hopefully home, studying, or something boring where he could pick up the phone. He'd told him about Adam via text message when they'd gone on their first date. Blaine had been nice, cordial. But Kurt knew it probably bugged the hell out of him. That's why he texted. He didn't want to put Blaine on the spot. He was still his best friend. Kurt pressed speed dial 3. Blaine had been speed dial 3 for over two years. His stomach flipped, his heart beat a little faster as he listened to the phone ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was sitting at his desk, trying NOT to think about Kurt. Ever since Kurt had told him about Adam, he'd been pretty frustrated. He understood, to a certain extent. He'd been the one to screw up. But Kurt was his soul mate. He loved him so damn much, he nearly vomited when he heard Kurt was going on dates with an attractive guy with an accent. Screw accents. Screw attractive NYADA students.

"Ughhhhhh"… Blaine let out a groan, and put his head in his hands on his desk. He wanted to be with Kurt. Right now, right this instant. He wanted to tell him how deeply he loved him, he wanted to hold him in his arms, and kiss those perfect lips. At that moment, his phone rang, blasting out "Teenage Dream", Kurt's ringtone.

"Kurt!" he gasped. Ok. Take it easy. Make it sound natural, like you haven't been thinking about him every moment of every day. He's just your best friend.

Yeah, right.

"Why hello there, Mr. Hummel." God… why did he just SAY that? Why didn't he just say hello like a normal human being.

"Hi!" Kurt realized his voice was even more high pitched than usual. Tone it DOWN, he told himself. "What are you up to right now?"

Blaine knew every inflection of Kurt's voice. Was he excited about something?

"Oh, the usual. Ignoring my parents. Doing math homework. I actually saw your dad after school, today."

"You did? How is he? Does he seem like he's doing ok? Was Carole there?" Kurt was constantly worried about his Dad.

Blaine smiled at the concern in Kurt's voice. "He's fine, Kurt. He's doing really well. He said you're coming home for the wedding!" Blaine let that hang for a moment, unsure of his next sentence. "It'll be good to see you." Wow, could that sound more impersonal? Idiot.

Kurt smiled into his phone. He was excited to ask Blaine about this. "Yeah, it'll be great to see you too. I'm flying in tomorrow. Listen, I was wondering about something. And let me know if it's too weird."

Blaine paused, "Ok…? What is it?"

"I wanted to do a duet with you at the wedding. I miss singing with you, you know? You're still the best duet partner ever." Kurt bit his lip as he waited for Blaine's reply, continuously fiddling with his hands.

Blaine beamed. "Yeah! Of course! I would love that!" He cringed. He sounded too eager. Oh well. Kurt knew how he felt. Right?

"Ok good! So, since we won't have much time to practice because I'm only getting there the day before the wedding, we should do something we both know. Which is easy because we both know like all the same songs." Ok, good. Blaine _wanted_ to sing with him. That was a good sign. He hadn't screwed things up too much by seeing Adam.

"Yeah, of course. What did you have in mind?" He would sing _anything_ with Kurt.

" 'I Finally Found Someone', you know, the Bryan Adams/Streisand love song?" Kurt chewed his lip. It was an incredibly romantic song. It fit Mr. Schue and Emma really well, because they started out as friends, and fell deeply in love. He hoped Blaine saw the parallel. He hoped Blaine knew what he was trying to say.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "That's a beautiful song. I'm sure they'll love it."

Blaine's heart felt like it was being squeezed in a thousand pieces. Is this just for Mr. Schue? Or is Kurt trying to tell me something? Am I being crazy getting my hopes up?

"Kurt, you know I know that song by heart. At least I know Bryan Adam's part. I assume you'll be taking Barbara's?" He asked that question with a smile in his voice.

"Of course, Blaine. It's Barbara. I know every song she's ever sang." Kurt rolled his eyes in response to Blaine's question.

Blaine laughed. His spirits rose hearing the happiness in Kurt's voice. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then. "

"Yeah! Absolutely. If we don't get to rehearse tomorrow we'll rehearse right before the wedding. We know our stuff, right? We can both go over it individually, too." He was getting SO excited! He was going to be able to sing with Blaine again! He loved him. God, he loved him.

"That sounds good." Blaine paused, "Kurt… I really, _really_ miss you in my life." He couldn't help it. He had to let Kurt know.

Kurt's breath hitched. Ohmygod. He still feels the same way! "I miss you too, Blaine. We'll talk when I get there, I promise."

Blaine smiled, "Ok. Have a safe flight, love." _Oh shit._ That was an honest mistake. Kurt was going to freak out.

In actuality, Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode. He didn't even pause before replying, "I will, B. I'll see you soon."

Kurt used his nickname! Blaine's smile could practically be heard on the other end. "Bye."

Could Kurt really have forgiven him? Could he have heard correctly? Or was he making it all up in his head? Was Kurt just being his best friend or had he truly detected more in his voice?

"Oh my god…" Blaine said to himself. "What the HELL am I going to wear, now!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was ecstatic. He was going to get to sing with Blaine, again! Not just with, he was going to be able to sing TO him at the same time. He was going to make sure Blaine knew what was going on in his head. He looked at the time on his phone.

"Shit! I really have to finish packing." He still hadn't picked out his exact outfit for the wedding. It needed to be completely him, but striking and flattering to give him that extra confidence boost around Blaine. After going through his closet for about a half an hour, he decided on a slate-grey suit, and a light pink tie. He had a plane to catch in the morning... time to get ready for bed.

Kurt did his nightly moisturizing regimine, and in between layers he went over the lyrics and his part in "I Finally Found Someone." He was hoping on a wing and a prayer that this song would help him find his way back to his someone… to Blaine. As he layed down to sleep, his mind was filled with visions of Blaine smiling, Blaine kissing him, Blaine looking at him with emotion only his eyes could convey, Blaine saying, "I love you too, Kurt…"

* * *

As Blaine started figuring out what the heck he was going to wear for the wedding, he found himself wanting Kurt's opinion on several different outfits, different bowties, different shoes… he really missed his boyfriend, his best friend, the love of his life. Even though there were still two days before the wedding, he really wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be. Whatever that meant.

He stopped looking at his clothes and fell back onto his bed, hands covering his eyes. He was still so angry at himself for cheating on Kurt. He hadn't slept with Eli, he hadn't really done anything but make out with him and let their hands wander. But when it hit that point, he had realized how wrong it felt, not just because of what he was doing to Kurt, but because of how it physically _felt._ There was no emotion. There was no longing. There was nothing, and it meant nothing. It was such a big realization for him, and it came fifteen minutes too late. He still hadn't forgiven himself, how could he expect Kurt to forgive him?

He was probably kidding himself that Kurt wanted to sing this song for any more of a reason than to sing it for Will and Emma. Still, he agreed to sing it with him. He missed singing with Kurt _so_ much. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to get through the song without tearing up and spilling his heart out to Kurt, but he'd just have to deal with it.

Any time spent with Kurt was better than none.

* * *

When Kurt got to the airport the next morning, he was humming. He didn't even realize it until someone in the check-in line turned back and gave him a weird look. He couldn't help it! He was going to see Blaine tonight, most likely. They needed to rehearse for their duet. As Kurt was pulling out his phone to text Blaine about meeting up for a rehearsal, Rachel called.

"Hi roomie." Kurt sang into his phone.

"Where ARE you? Your plane doesn't leave until 9am, and that's another three hours. And I need help finding my cobalt blue heels. Did you do something with them?" Rachel was obviously in a hurry.

"Rachel, I'm already at the airport. I wanted to be here early, I'm excited to go home!" He really was. He hadn't told Rachel about his duet with Blaine, though. He wasn't sure how she'd react.

"Really? I thought you might be kind of… apprehensive about seeing Blaine. Oh, Kurt, WHERE are my shoes?"

"Rachel, they're stacked in the living room along with everything else you've left around the apartment in the last two weeks. And I am apprehensive about seeing Blaine, but in a good way. I asked him to sing a duet with me at the wedding." Kurt moved along with the rest of the people in line. It was a good thing he got there early, because it was taking forever. There was only one counter attendant and all the automatic machines were down.

"Kurt, seriously? Do you think that's a good idea? Aren't you dating Adam? Why didn't you tell me about this!" Rachel fumed.

"I didn't tell you about it because I knew this was going to be _exactly_ your response, Rachel! I broke things off with Adam. I'm still in love with Blaine. Yes, he cheated on me, but Rachel, I was partly to blame for that entire thing. I totally neglected our relationship. So don't start your crap right now, please. I'm excited to see him, and I'm not going to let you ruin that." Kurt really wasn't in the mood for an argument, so hopefully Rachel would just let it go.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't want to upset you. You know that I was excited about you dating Adam, but it's your heart, and your heart alone. Just… be careful, ok?" Rachel was genuinely concerned about his happiness.

"I will be, Rachel. Get your stuff packed. YOUR plane leave in TWO hours from JFK. I'm at Newark. See you in Lima." They hung up.

"Next!" The attendant called.

Kurt hurried to the desk. "Hi, how are you today?" Kurt beamed.

"Fine, sir. Thank you. May I see your ID and confirmation number, please?" the attendant held out his hand. After getting his boarding pass, Kurt headed off to security. He really just wanted to get on that plane and fly home to Blaine. He'd text him as soon as he got through security.

* * *

Blaine woke up that morning feeling somewhere between excited and terrified. He hadn't been able to actually fall asleep the night before until 2am, so when his alarm went off at 6:30 he was less than ecstatic. But as his thoughts cleared through the cloudiness of sleep, he was suddenly wide awake. _Kurt._ He thought. _Kurt's flying home, today!_ Butterflies in his stomach completely erased the fog of having not gotten enough sleep. He jumped in the shower with a smile, excited for the day, hopefully he'd get to see Kurt tonight!

When Blaine came out of the shower, his phone was blinking. This early in the morning, it was probably Tina asking him if he wanted to get coffee before school. He loved Tina, but this crush was sort of getting out of control. But he looked at his phone, and the unread message was from Kurt, eliciting an instant smile from Blaine's features.

_Hi B. My plane is scheduled to get into Columbus at 3pm… so that means getting home around 5:30 or so. Do you want to try to rehearse around 8?_

YES! He WAS going to get to see Kurt tonight. He tapped out a quick message in reply.

_8 sounds perfect. Where do you want to rehearse?_

He was hoping Kurt would say he wanted to rehearse here, at his house, since his parents were going to be gone. They could sing as loud as they wanted, and at Kurt's they'd probably end up bugging the hell out of Burt, Finn, and Carole. Plus, if they were alone here it would give them a chance to talk. That is, if Kurt wanted to talk. He hoped he did. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that Kurt wanted to be with him again. That was all Blaine wanted. To be back with his amazing, talented, beautiful boyfriend. That's what he'd wanted all along. He just wished he'd realized that before making such a monumental mistake with Eli.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was simply _buzzing_ at school. He couldn't stop fiddling with his phone, his bowtie, his bag, everything and anything. He was so nervous about seeing Kurt. What if it was just a friendship thing? That song was _so _romantic. He hoped it meant more. If Kurt still wanted to be just friends, he would handle it. It would suck, but he would handle it because he'd rather have his best friend in his life than not at all.

"Ughhhhh…." Blaine walked into the room for an early morning Glee practice and flopped down in a chair. No one was in there yet; he was always the first one to arrive. Ten minutes early as usual, even this early in the morning.

"Dude…what's up?" Sam's voice made Blaine jump.

"God, Sam, you scared me. There's never anyone else in here this early." Blaine chastised him.

"Sorry. What's with the dramatic sigh?" Sam walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"I haven't told anyone yet, so just… keep it to yourself." Blaine warned him.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, you know you can trust me. What's going on?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and pinched his lips together with anticipation. "Kurt's flying home tonight for the wedding. And… he asked me to sing a duet with him. Not just any duet, a super romantic song and I'm _freaking_ out because I can't tell if this is just us being best friends or if it's more than that." Blaine's speech came out at a hundred miles an hour.

"Damn!" Sam stated. "What song is it?"

"It's 'I Finally Found Someone'. Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams. I mean two of the lines are, 'It started out over coffee, we started out as friends, it's funny how from simple things the best things begin'. I know it's for Mr. Schue's wedding, but Sam, that's EXACTLY how Kurt and I started out. I'm flipping. I really want to be with him. I really want this song to mean more than just a duet at the wedding."

Sam looked at Blaine, really searched him. Blaine's eyes were sparkling, mixed with emotion and unshed tears at the possibility of being with Kurt again. Sam put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Man, that's amazing. Kurt has always said things with song; we're all like that. I'm sure it's what you're hoping for, dude." Sam smiled, and then faltered a bit. "Wait, aren't you going with Tina as your 'date' though? Have you told her yet? I'm sure she'll be fine with it seeing as it's Kurt and all."

Blaine did a face palm. "Damnit! I totally spaced. I've been so excited about Kurt coming in tonight I didn't even think about that! I'm such an ass of a friend. She'll understand though, right?"

Sam nodded. "Dude, totally. It's Kurt."

At that point, everyone from glee club started walking in, noisy as ever, excited about the wedding tomorrow, excited to rehearse all their stuff. As Blaine saw Tina come in, he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Tina! I have to talk to you." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, Blainesies, what's up?" Tina beamed at him.

"Ok… don't be mad. Kurt called me last night."

Tina's smile faltered. "Really?"

Blaine didn't even notice her expression. "Yeah. He wants to sing a duet with me at the wedding, and it was kind of like he was asking me to be his date. This could be my second chance with the Love. Of. My. Life. But I feel like an ass for ditching you. Are you mad?"

Tina sighed, and put on a fake smile. Blaine was one of her closest friends, now. She had to do what was best for him, even if it killed her. She put her hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Of course, Blaine! Of course."

Blaine pulled her into a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! Uh, you are just the best. Have I told you that? Oh, keep this to yourself though, no one really knows, it's supposed to be a surprise." Blaine kissed her on the cheek, and practically danced back to his chair.

Tina took a minute, and sighed. "_It's Kurt and Blaine," She_ thought. _"I need to be supportive of them, no matter what. Time for another fake smile, Tina."_ She plastered one on her face, and took a seat next to Blaine.

* * *

"Damnit!" Kurt was furious. His plane was being delayed for "mechanical difficulties". What the hell did that even mean? They didn't know how long the delay was going to be, and no one was giving him any information. He sat down in the row of seats nearest to him.

"I'm never flying Delta again…" he muttered, under his breath.

The woman next to him laughed, "You too, huh? This happens to me every time I fly with them. Not necessarily mechanical difficulties, but there's always a delay or a cancellation."

Kurt sighed as he pulled out his phone, "Yeah. I _really _need to get back to Ohio tonight at a decent hour."

Kurt shot off a quick text to Blaine.

_B, my flight is delayed thanks to mechanical difficulties. I have no idea when I'm leaving. I'll keep you updated._

The woman looked at him, "Yeah, you look pretty disappointed. But I have to tell you, I LOVE your shoes."

"Thank you!" Kurt looked up at her then, and gasped. "Oh my god," he whispered. "You're… you're Barbara Streisand! Barbara Streisand just complimented my boots!"

She laughed, "Shhh. I'm incognito. It's nice to meet such a well dressed fan."

Kurt was practically speechless. "I can't even TELL you what a huge fan I am. I go to school at NYADA, I'm a vocal performance major, you've been an idol all my life! I'm sorry… I'm just star-struck. How are you even at a public airport right now? Don't you have a private jet? I mean you should, you're music royalty."

"Sometimes it gets a little lonely. Occasionally, I like to act like I have a normal life. Meet normal people, like you. I'm practically retired, you know. So, hi. I'm Barbara." She stuck out her hand.

Kurt took it, graciously. "Hi." He said, still breathless. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Fashion police, Broadway worshiper, and a huge fan."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kurt. So what has you in such a hurry to get to Ohio?" She smiled at him.

Kurt blushed. "This is so crazy. I'm actually on my way home to my teacher's wedding, where I'm singing a duet – one of YOUR duets – with my ex-hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend again."

She smiled at him again, "Aw, that's so sweet! What duet are you singing?"

" 'I Finally Found Someone.' We were best friends for such a long time, and then we dated for over a year and a half, and then I moved to New York, and I pushed him away, he kissed someone else, and things fell apart. But… he's my soul mate. I have to get him back." It all came out in a rush.

"Oh my god… I'm telling the story of my love life to Barbara Streisand," he laughed.

She put her hand on his. "Well, you have to start at the beginning. That song is so romantic. I have a while before my plane leaves for LA, and you seem to have a while, since your plane is delayed. Tell me everything. It's been forever since I've heard a good love story."

"Wow… ok, sure!" He turned to face her. "It started off my junior year of high school, when I had to transfer to a different school…"


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Any time his phone made any type of noise, his first thought was always _Kurt._

_B, my flight is delayed thanks to mechanical difficulties. I have no idea when I'm leaving. I'll keep you updated._

Blaine frowned. "Damnit," he muttered. He shot a text back.

_:( That totally sucks! I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. Do you think you'll still get here at a decent hour? _

That didn't sound too needy, right? God, he missed Kurt so much. His voice, his sassy comments, his constant need for new clothes. It had been way too long since he'd felt Kurt's soft lips on his, since he'd cupped his silky face in his hand. He felt heartbreak all over again from losing him. He still hadn't forgiven himself for cheating, and he never would. Kurt was, and is, the love of his life and he was just so pissed that it took fooling around with another guy for him to see that. He had never missed and needed someone so much in his life. His whole body yearned for Kurt, just to talk to him, hear his voice, need him, kiss him, love him. And he felt this on a daily basis, but lately it was just getting worse. He was so lonely. But not lonely for other people. Lonely for Kurt. He felt tears in his eyes, but he couldn't help it. He felt them start rolling down his cheeks. And he was having this mental breakdown before school even started, while Finn was up front talking to them about the wedding and all of their proposed duets. Someone was going to notice. And sure enough…

"Blaine, are you ok, dude?" Finn looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes. I'll be right back," Blaine answered. He wiped his cheeks, and quickly walked out of the room into the hallway, to find the closest bathroom.

Finn watched him leave, concern evident in his eyes. Sam piped up. "I'm going to go check on him, Finn, I'll be right back."

Sam walked down the hall, he figured Blaine was upset about Kurt, but he didn't get why. Just a little while ago he was psyched to see him. He figured Blaine went into the bathroom, and he was right. When he walked in, he found Blaine bracing himself against the sink, tears rolling freely. He wasn't sobbing, or breathing funny like people do when they're crying. This was a deep pain, people only cried like this when it was a soul-wrenching pain.

"Blaine…" Sam asked quietly, and pulled him into a hug. "What's going on?"

Blaine pulled back from the hug a little bit, so he was just standing in front of his friend. "Sam… I know we've had this conversation before. But, I feel like I'm dying. I got a text from Kurt saying his plane would be delayed, and that's not really a big deal. But of course my stomach dropped anyway, realizing how much I needed to see him tonight. And it brought everything back. It brought EVERYTHING back," Blaine's voice cracked with emotion.

"I miss him so much, Sam…" He whispered.

Sam pulled him into another hug. He hated seeing his friend hurt so much. "I know, dude. I know. We'll figure it out, ok? We will. Kurt _is _coming home, and he _wants _to see you. Blaine, it's going to work out. It's going to be ok." God, he hoped he was right.

"I hope so," Blaine whispered. "I don't know how I would even handle it if it doesn't."

Sam sighed, and released Blaine. "Take a few minutes, ok? Some deep breaths. I'm going to go back in and assure everyone you're going to be ok."

Blaine nodded, and braced himself on the sink again. Sam went into the hallway, walked down a little bit and leaned against the lockers. He pulled out his phone. He needed to call Kurt. He needed to make sure that his intentions were to be with Blaine again, because if they weren't, then he needed to know what he was doing to Blaine.

* * *

"So, the last time you saw Blaine was at Christmas, then?" Barbara asked him.

"Yeah… and I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. It took me going on a few dates with another guy to realize that what Blaine and I had can't be replicated, and it can't be created with anyone else." Kurt's phone started to ring.

"I'm so sorry, it's my friend Sam. He's good friends with Blaine. I have to answer this." Kurt looked at his idol, appalled that he was taking a phone call in her presence.

"No, no, go right ahead," she smiled.

Kurt smiled back, and answered. "Hello?"

"Kurt. Hey. Look, I only have a couple minutes. But I need you to understand something. Blaine is a wreck. He doesn't know if you're coming back and singing this duet with him as his best friend, or something more. And it just made everything come back into focus for him. He's in pain, Kurt. He wants you back more than anything in this world, and… I don't want you toying with him. You know I'm your friend, but Blaine's my bro. If you're not coming back here with the intention of starting things back up with him, I need to know. Now."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. Sam never talked this way to him, not really. He knew Sam cared about Blaine, a lot, and he knew they'd gotten close after he left. Sam was looking out for his friend.

"Sam… I'm not toying with him, I promise. I _love_ him…I need him back in my life, too. It just needs to be me that tells him that, ok? In person. So… just reassure him that everything is going to be fine. I'll get home as soon as I can, I promise." Kurt sniffled.

Sam sighed into his phone, "Ok, man. Thanks. I'm really glad you guys are going to figure everything out. He needs you, Kurt."

"I need him, too," Kurt replied. "I'll be home soon."

"Ok. Bye." Sam hung up, and Kurt followed suit.

Kurt had to get home. Blaine was hurting. He had to get home. Like, right now.

"You need to get home. This minute." Barbara looked at him.

"I know," Kurt replied. "But there's nothing I can do. My plane is delayed, and they don't know how long it's going to be. Which means hours. Which means Blaine suffering in fear of me not loving him back again." Kurt put his head into his hands. "I don't know what else to do. This has to be in person."

"I do," Barbara replied. She pulled out her phone. Kurt was mystified. What was his idol doing?

"Carl? Yeah, I need the car. Where's the jet?" She waited a moment. "Mhm. Yes. Ohio…" Kurt looked up at her.

_WHAT!? _was somewhere near his thought process.

"Hang on a second, Carl." She looked at Kurt. "What's the closest airport to your hometown, Kurt? It doesn't have to be a major airport, even an airfield will do."

Kurt gaped at her. "Um…god… Ada, I think. Yeah. Ada airport. Near Lima, Ohio." He couldn't believe what was happening. Was he in a movie?

"Ada airport," Barbara said into her phone. "How soon can you get the car to Newark airport?" She waited again. "Oh, Carl, you spoil me. See you in fifteen." She hung up the phone, and looked at a gaping, surprised, and confused Kurt.

"Come on, darling." She took his hand. "We're getting you home to that boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story has taken on a life of its own. It's a little more fantastical than I originally planned, but my muse goes where it wants to go. It's still headed for the make-out scene in the car before the wedding. It's just taking a little while to get there. In my head, Blaine and Kurt need a proper amount of time to really get to that place again. Thank you for all the kind reviews! Enjoy another chapter. :)**

* * *

Kurt couldn't really believe what was happening. One of his biggest idols, Barbara Streisand, was pulling him into her car. To get on a private jet. To go home to Blaine.

"Ms. Streisand… I can't believe that you're doing this for me! I mean I just met you in the airport an hour ago."

"You are a young man very much in love. One with a fantastic fashion sense, I might add," She chuckled. "I couldn't look at myself if I didn't get you home to that boy as soon as humanly possible. My jet is at a private airport in White Plans, New York. It'll take us about an hour to get there. So we'll get there about 11am. Now, I talked to Carl, and he filed a flight plan to Ada. We won't be able to leave White Plains until noon, so that gets us to Ada at about 4pm. Do you need to call someone to come pick you up?"

"Wow…yes…um, yeah. My Dad." Kurt pulled out his phone, dialed his dad's cell.

"Dad? Hey. Listen, you're not going to believe this…"

* * *

Blaine was barely getting through the school day. He still hadn't heard back from Kurt. It was funny… thinking about seeing Kurt, there had been many times that he'd imagined messing around with him, kissing him like crazy. But right now, all he wanted to do was hold him. Just hold onto him and never let go. Hold his hand, hug him, look into his eyes. Being sexual with Kurt was amazing, but he knew that this was a sign of just how deep his love for Kurt went. He used all that stuff to connect with him even more, sure. But he swore if he could cuddle with Kurt right now, if he could put his arms around that beautiful boy, he'd never, ever let go.

He had taken his lunch into the choir room. He really didn't feel like eating, but he knew he needed to. And he didn't feel like being around the entire school right now considering the mood he was in. Blaine felt his phone go off, again. He ripped it out of his pocket.

_Hey, hun. Looks like I'm going to be able to get home tonight, after all! But I just talked with my dad, and he has an after hours appointment with the oncologist at 8pm tonight in Columbus, and I really want to go with him._

Blaine's phone went off with a second text from Kurt.

_So, can we just rehearse tomorrow right before the wedding? Is that ok? What are your plans after school, can I call you then? _

Blaine smiled. Kurt WAS coming home. He just wasn't going to get to see him tonight. That was ok. He could wait until tomorrow. Well… barely. He typed back.

_Yeah, that's fine. I totally understand you needing to go with your dad. I have glee after school until 5pm. You can call me after that. :) _

Blaine felt a little bit better. Kurt wasn't blowing him off, and he did remember Burt saying something about having an appointment in Columbus this week. He must've just forgotten to tell Kurt, or Kurt assumed they'd be going right home when his plane got in. He'd see him soon.

Kurt was getting a private plane with Barbara Streisand. He still couldn't really believe what was happening.

"So, Kurt. What's your plan for when you get home? Are you going to find Blaine right away?" Barbara smiled at him. She really _was_ enjoying this!

"Well, I texted Blaine on the way over here to let him know we couldn't rehearse tonight. And we can't, my dad has an appointment in Columbus that I really want to go to. We have to leave Lima at 6. But, my dad is picking me up at 4 at Ada, and it takes about a half hour to get from Ada to Lima. So that gives me an hour and a half. So I'm going to drop my Dad off at home, and take my car to my high school. Blaine is a senior, he has glee practice until 5, so he'll be almost done with practice by the time I get there, I'm going to surprise him."

Kurt took a breath. "I'm going to take him into the auditorium, and tell him everything. We won't have a lot of time, like 45 minutes, but it's enough time to tell him how I feel, and tell him that I forgive him, and that I want to be with him again. Sam said he's really hurting, so I need to tell him as soon as I can. And considering you're getting me to Lima so early, it gives me a chance to do that. I won't have to wait until tomorrow. You're a godsend, Barbara Streisand."

At that moment, the plane started moving. They were leaving, right on time.

"I guess it's noon," she said. "Kurt, I'm so glad I met you today. I needed a little faith in humanity, and you've provided me with that. It's hard sometimes, remembering that there are genuinely amazing people in this world who really love one another. As I've gotten older, sometimes my cynical nature gets the best of me. But not today." She smiled.

"So, Kurt Hummel, huge fan. Picture time?"

Kurt grinned. "Yes! Absolutely! And if you don't mind, I'm going to be a total geek and ask for your autograph for me and my friend Rachel. If it's possible, she might be an even bigger fan than I am."

Barbara laughed. "Of course! We have four hours together, darling. I'm taking this plane all the way to LA once we've dropped you off in Ohio. Considering the reminder and joy you've given me today, I am glad to do anything you need."

Kurt took out his phone, and posed for a few pictures with Barbara Streisand. BARBARA STREISAND. This was all so surreal for him. But, if this was really happening, and he was really going to get home to Blaine via his idol, who was he to argue? It was fate. Blaine was his fate. He smiled for the camera.


End file.
